


Not Your Average Box of Chocolates

by TobytheWise



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dick in a Box, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Stiles comes up with a brilliant plan to finally seduce Derek. Only, when Derek finally comes to his window, will Stiles be able to actually go through with it??ORThe one where Stiles gives Derek his dick in a box.... kinda....





	Not Your Average Box of Chocolates

Stiles fidgets as he waits for Derek to get to his bedroom. Derek’s come through his window every night this week like clockwork, silently coming to sleep beside Stiles in Stiles’ bed. Well, tonight Stiles plans on seducing the werewolf once and for all. No more platonically sharing a bed. Nope. Stiles wants someone else touching his dick for once.

Stiles runs his fingers through his hair before picking at his nails. Then he shifts from foot to foot. “Come on, come on,” he whispers to himself, eyes glued to the window. 

Finally, he hears someone outside his window. And it’s at that moment he realizes just how ridiculous this plan is. Stiles scrambles back, diving onto his bed and pulling his sheets over his lap. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“Stiles?” Derek asks as he shuts the window behind himself. “What are you doing? Are you okay?”

“Yep! Yeah! Totally fine. Nothing to see here. Nothing weird or unusual going on. Especially not in this area right here,” he blurts out, his hand waving over his crotch before he catches himself and slaps his hand against his face. His cheeks feel red hot with embarrassment as Derek continues to stare at him. 

“Then why are you freaking out?”

Stiles flops back against his bed, his hands covering his face. He lets out a long groan before looking back up at Derek. “Alright. Fine. I did something stupid and now I’m regretting it because I just know you’re gonna think its stupid instead of romantic and sexy.”

Derek freezes. “You got me something romantic and sexy?”

Stiles’ cheeks flame as he nods. “Yep. I had this grand scheme to seduce you and now I’m regretting all of my life choices. God, just kill me, please.”

Derek chuckles before crawling onto the bed beside Stiles. “Would it help if I told you I would love something romantic and sexy from you?”

“You would?” Stiles asks, voice small.

“Yeah. I really would. So show me.”

Stiles swallows before whispering, “instead of chocolate covered strawberries I got you a different kind of chocolate.”

Derek stares greedily as Stiles slowly lowers the sheets, exposing his crotch which is covered with a heart shaped chocolates box. 

“Can I open my present?” Derek asks, his voice raspy with lust. 

“Yes,” Stiles whimpers. 

Derek slowly pulls the top away to expose Stiles’ hard dick which is encased in the Valentine’s Day chocolate box. Derek lets out a little snort but his gaze is hungry as he stares down at Stiles’ cock. 

“Well, it would be rude of me not to eat such a delicious gift.”

“Yes. Yeah. It would be so rude. Please, Derek. Please suck my dick. This is the best Valentine’s day ever. Oh my god. Yes!”

“Hey, Stiles?” Derek says, amusement lacing his voice as he slowly pulls the box completely away from Stiles’ cock. 

“Yeah?”

Derek smirks before diving down and taking Stiles’ erection into his mouth. “Shut up.”


End file.
